


07. Days

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [7]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Days. They don't even choose another city for their escape -- they don't need one. A small AirB&B rented under even falser identities than "Joe Jones" and "Nicky Smith" is enough, so long as the sheets are clean and the kitchenette's stocked with coffee. Besides, they won't be gone long enough to justify a flight away from their sisters.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	07. Days

They take time after Merrick.

Not as much as Andy offers them—they can't, not with her newfound mortality, not with a new immortal still learning the world, not while there's no guarantee that their brother hasn't set another trap that just needs the slightest change, like their leaving, to snap shut on Andy and Nile. They don't trust Copley, either, although the man carries a fear of death on his back so heavy and large it stoops his shoulders.

But they do take four days. Only four days, 96 hours, to spend alonetogether. To reassure themselves of their wholeness.


End file.
